


Perspective

by DarkShadeless



Series: SWTOR - collection [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Introspection, Theron having a crush (mentioned), Uncomfortable Truths, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: All of Odessen seems to have squeezed into the cantina for the celebration but the guest of honor is nowhere to be found.Maybe Theron should have left it at that.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Because it occured to me I had this lying around and it gives a glimpse of a side of Yon I don't think has come up in my other stories. (And one he wouldn't easily admit to for obvious reasons.)

 

 

It is over. They have _won_. Seven years since that nightmare started and it is finally dead and buried.

All of Odessen seems to have squeezed into the cantina for the occasion. You can’t turn around without stepping on somebody’s toes. Hell on the boundary issues, if Theron is completely honest, even if the atmosphere is incredible.

Entirely possible that that played a part in why he jumped at the chance to look where their wayward Commander had disappeared to. Lana was less than pleased to find the man had slipped their collective guard.

‘ _Oggurobb cleared him but who knows what the Throne did to him. And Valkorion. Just… see if he’s alright, would you?’_

Theron can understand where she is coming from. After the last twenty-four hours he would have expected Yon to at least _sit down_ if not plain fall over. But of course not. _Sith. They’ll be the end of me._

Maybe even literally, he‘s just tipsy enough that he is hugging the wall of the terrace instead of enjoying the view. _Whose hare-brained idea was it to build this thing without a guard rail?_ Probably the same person responsible for the winding corridors downstairs.

Yon’s office is empty, untouched. _It couldn’t have been that easy, could it?_

By the time Theron remembers the cliff-side landing pad he has trekked over the whole base twice, and his light buzz has given way to a headache centred around his implants, to go with the churning in his gut. _I swear if he’s not out there I will- oh kriff._

Well, the good news is, he has finally found the Commander. And he isn’t alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Yon isn’t sure how long he sits there staring into the middle distance before she turns up. No matter how much has changed, he can rely on Vette’s unerring sense of when he is trying to crawl under a proverbial rock and hide. As soon as she had wiggled back into her spot in his life, as if she had barely left, he had known his days of occasional quiet brooding were numbered.

Force, Yon missed her.

“Soooo,” Even if subtlety was never her strong suit. “Shouldn’t you be out there, being celebrated? Your Sith-liness.”

He manages not to cringe at the title. “Not really in the mood, I guess.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Vette pokes him in the side. “You gonna tell me what’s up? You’ve been all weird since I got here.”

And of course she noticed _that_ too. Damn it.

The plain truth is, no one here knows Yon like she does. No one knows him well enough to call him out on the masks he puts on and that is just as well, for the most part. Some of that is his fault, he hasn’t _let_ them get that close, but the rest?

His new (and old) allies are content with what they want to see.

_Wow, I’ve spent too much time keeping myself company._

Beside him Vette’s veneer of cheer slowly cracks around the edges. “… you know you can tell me anything, right?”

The old promise makes Yon smile. “Us against the galaxy?”

“Sure. They won’t know what hit ‘em.” She bumps her shoulder against his. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend they were on the Fury, had never left.

But they aren’t.

“I just,” Yon sighs, “I wish they’d stop telling me I deserve it.”

He can see how the protest rises to her lips, _But you_ **_do_** _!,_ see it die, slowly, because Vette can read him just as well as he can her. Which is not as well as _before_ but well enough.

“You’re… not happy, are you? You’re,” she can’t seem to find the words to end that sentence, “you’re just not. We _won_.”

“Yeah, we did.” They did, they have everything they've been working for, the Throne, the Eternal Fleet, everything. “And that’s exactly why I’m out here. They should have this. They’ve worked too hard for me to be a downer about it.”

Vette stares him down, blue eyes serious, “So have _you_.”

Yon can’t hold her gaze. Especially not if he is really going to tell her what she is trying to weasel out of him. “Vette, I- I lost everything I cared about so I could end up stuck doing something I _don’t want to_. And now I’ll never be rid of it again unless this whole thing implodes on us. I just-”

That was true in the Empire, to some extent, but now? The most powerful man in the galaxy. Heir of the Eternal Emperor. What a joke. If Yon knew anyone he could drop that on who would handle it well and actually get a kick out of it, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Not that he’ll find someone like that he’s ready to trust enough to actually go through with it. Story of his life.

The simple, laughable truth is this: If there is one thing in the galaxy he has ever wanted for himself, it’s to serve someone worth following.

"I just wish I had someone to believe in for a change instead of always _being that guy_ , while everyone I look up to turns out to be a disappointment."

Shocked silence culminates in a muttered a curse. “Kriff. I forgot.”

Yon huffs. “I noticed.”

“Shut up! I can’t believe I forgot that! You’re so-” He has to duck her flailing hands that, apparently, are supposed to encompass his general everything. Or maybe his leadership capabilities. “Stop laughing!”

 

* * *

 

Theron swallows, still hidden in the shadow of the hangar exit. Of all the times for his bad habits to get the better of him. That was not the conversation he expected. On the one hand his hopeless crush hasn’t turned into the shuttle wreck he thought it would, on the other…

The saying that eavesdroppers tend to hear unpleasant things is true enough, every spy knows that, but this is one of the those times he kind of wishes he could forget what he heard and knows he won’t.

Only... not really. It looks like he has missed a few things going on right in front of him for a little too long already. What a mess.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah >>; that bit where the whole Alliance (including your friends) assumes you're happy to pop out of that carbonite box to be their leader? *sucks air through teeth*  
> uhm. Yes.  
> 


End file.
